1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a seat back mounting structure of a vehicle body that improves assembly stability during mounting a seat on a vehicle body and improves driving stability after the assembly in such a way that reduces cost and productivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a vehicle collides, recognition for a passenger safety is increased, therefore a demand for increasing strength of a seat back is increased so as to reduce damage that is caused by an object of a trunk and a luggage load test is performed to test the strength of a side mounting part and a seat of the seat back.
There is a tendency that a hinge bracket being applied to a central part and a side part of a rear seat is severely deformed during the test and the tendency can affect the safety of the passenger. Also, when a seat back is assembled through a side hinge bracket and a center hinge bracket of the hinge bracket, an operator has to lift a seat and try to match a bolt assemble hole, and therefore the operation is discomfort and the stability can be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.